What? Are We Really That Famous?
by Fanggurly
Summary: Ok, so this isnt going to be like, a MR4/5, it's a story about what if the Flock went to a normal middle school right before MR4 came out, and what would happen and things like that.And there WILL be lotsa pranks later! There also will be some jealousness
1. Chapter 1

WHAT? Are We Really That Famous?

By Fanggurly

Ok, here's the deal. This is not an MR4, or 5, watevs, its how the flock reacts if they go to a normal middle school right before MR4 comes out. But I will try n make it as much like MR books as I can.

**Hey guys, it's me again! I just had this little idea while I was bored in L.A. one day, and decided to see if it amounted into anything. So here goes! And if it sucks like crap, then tell me in a review! (Hint, hint!)**

Chapter One

"Ok guys, let's land here, grab some grub, and get back on track." I shouted to my flock over the roar of the wind. They nodded and angled their wings down to the McDonalds right below us. Ok. If you don't know by now –and you should, we have books, and we're on the news a lot, and they are even making a movie about us- I am the leader of a flock of mutant bird kids. In other words, I'm the one and only… Maximum Ride! (And Voice. It's a voice inside my head, that isn't me. That still sounds _really _weird.) Besides me, there's Fang, the strong and silent one, so silent that if he sits still he turns invisible. Iggy, who's blind (but that doesn't stop him from making bombs and cooking better than the rest of the flock combined!) but is getting his eyesight back, kind of. Fang, Iggy and I are all 14. Nudge is next and she's 11, can attract metal, and has various psychokinetic powers. The Gasman -Gazzy- is 8 and he has the power of, like, atomic farting or something. Whatever it is, it's _nasty _smelling, and produces a huge puke-green cloud. Ugh. Angel is 6, and she has the most powers of us all. She can read/ control minds, talk to fish, shape shift, and is a beast at poker. She and Gazzy are the only true siblings among us though. We have also acquired 2 dogs. Total is a black Scottie that talks and is growing wings, and Akila, an 80 pound white Malamute that is just an ordinary dog, no use to us at all. A liability. But if Total finds out I said that, I'm in BIG trouble. I did not want either, but ya know, things happen.

We all grew up in dog crates at a place called The School, right over in California near Death Valley. How fitting. You see, we are only 98 human. The other 2 is bird. Which explains the wings, and powers. I have no clue what percent of anything Total is at the moment. A ton of wacky scientists all teamed up and started throwing around all different types of animal DNA, and mixing them with other DNA that includes human. So far, all of their "experiments" haven't gone so well, but are getting better and freakier as time goes by. We call those scientists whitecoats. They preformed heinous experiments on us and pretty much took all forms of child/ animal abuse to an extreme. After years of torture, a nice whitecoat named Jeb stole us away from there, gave us a home and kept us safe for a couple years. Then he disappeared. Lately he has shown up again, EVIL! Surprise, surprise! At first he was the Voice, now he's not, and I'm just a confused little mutant trying to work out the "big picture" and save the world while I'm at it. Oh yeah, Jeb is also my dad. Unfortunately. And after frivolous searching I found out I had the best mom in the entire world, Dr. Valencia Martinez. And my ½ sister's name is Ella! I had a ½ brother who was also experimented on at the school, and was turned into my worst enemy in my worst nightmare, which turned out to be reality. Ari, Jeb's only son, died a little while ago, after living a more horrible and twisted life than any of us.

Anyway, so we were about to hit McDonalds. Right. As we walked in, I looked around us to make sure it was safe. An old habit. I pulled out my Max Ride card, and told the kids to go ahead and order. After they had ordered the cashier looked at them and said "What? I lost you after 2 vanilla milkshakes, a number 4 super sized, and an extra order of large fries." Nudge sighed and told her to just erase that and start over. So 5 minutes later we had all ordered and were making our way to a table in the back, next to an emergency exit. We took up 2 tables with all our food. I bit in to my juicy Big Mac and chewed slowly, savoring each bite. When I looked up, the rest of my flock were almost all done and Gazzy who was sitting in front of me said "Jeeze, Max. You eat really slow," and shot a disapproving glance at my burger. I glared at him and then started shoving all my food into my mouth and then I slurped down my McFlurry as fast as I could. I leaned back and sighed. _Ahh, much better. _All the people around us stared. I bet they had never seen anyone so skinny eat so much food- and in so little time- before. We threw our stuff away and quickly headed for the woods and launched ourselves into the air. We were headed west towards Ohio, where we would stay for a while. I mean seriously, Ohio has the flavor of a water chestnut, **(A/N: EEE! Relient K!) **it's not very exciting, and we could be inconspicuous for a while, maybe have Angel do a little mind control to get us into a school, since there are only a couple months left anyway. And the rest of the Flock just wanted to be normal for a change, so we could find like, an abandoned house or something and then just fly to our schools in the morning.

"Hey guys, as we get close to Hilliard, keep your eyes open for an abandoned house or something. We'll Google the area later and see what schools are around."

"We're going to SCHOOL?" said the Gasman glumly.

"Yes, but I never said you had to _learn!_" I replied.

"Cool!" Hmm, I better remember to tell him no bombs aloud!

**Ok, there is the first chapter! How did you like it? REVIEW! It will get better as I continue it. I will probably need some prank ideas for later chapters, so start thinking!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, sorry it's been a long wait…

**Hi guys, I'm so terribly sorry it's been a long wait…. My parents have to log us on to the computer now, and so I am never really on anymore…. I 4got to do the disclaimer last time, so here it is for the whole story:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR, that would be ol' Jimmy Pats. **

**Claimer: I own my characters, and other random stuff. Like schools and such. **

**Oh, by the way it's all in Max's POV unless otherwise noted.**

Chapter 2

Me and my flock had set up a little camp in some woods, right smack-dab in the middle of a clearing, and me and Fang were researching while the others were off somewhere, doing something.

"Ok, remind me what town I'm Googleing **(A/N: is that right?) **again." Fang asked me.

"Hilliard," I replied. He shot me a glance when it came up and said, "But that town is kinda small," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I know. It's small enough that people probably haven't heard of us, but big enough so that people won't pry." I smirked, pleased with my logic. "So what are the schools?" He moved his finger over the touch pad, clicking on some things every once in a while.

"Umm, there's a middle and a 6th grade building right next to each other, and an elementary building right down the road."

"They have separate buildings for 6th graders? Weird. Wait!" A horrifying thought struck me. "That means Nudge is all by herself!" I wanted at least two of the flock at each school. Fang reassured me that since the schools were right next to each other we could be at her side in an instant. I sighed. "Ok, what are the names?" I asked.

"Douglas Middle School, Shackley Sixth Grade School, and Oakmont Elementary School." Just then Gazzy and Angel came running towards us, followed by Total and Akila. They were laughing really hard.

"That was classic," Total said excitedly. "We should do that again sometime."

"What's so funny guys?" I asked, smoothing down the Gasman's wild hair with my hand.

"Ig- Iggy, he was messing around," Angel paused to catch her breath, "And he flew straight up, and through tree branches, and slammed into Nudge, and she fell over and he fell on top of her, and they both got the wind knocked out of them and then Akila jumped on them, and so we just made it one big dog pile and then Akila started licking Iggy's face, and he started laughing, and then she licked our faces, and it was really funny!" Not exactly my idea of fun, but whatever. Iggy and Nudge raced into the clearing too, out of breath and laughing.

"Why do they call it a dog pile anyway?" Total asked. "Dogs do not pile on top of each other like that. Well, not too often." I laughed at him. Silly dog.

When everyone had settled down, we told them about the schools and when we got to Ohio we would start on the next Monday.

"No bombs," I told Ig and Gazzy sternly. Iggy looked shocked and said, "But Max, where will the excitement come from?" He got down on his knees as if begging for mercy. "Noooo," he wailed. "Please, Max! I promise to not blow up anything _too_ important!" By this time we were all cracking up. I swear, Iggy could make it big in the acting industry. Too bad they aren't talent scouting mutants that live in forests and are always on the run.

"Hey, Max, I was thinking, like, we should all get cell phones, so we can contact each other so, like, we would never be lost 'n stuff. It would be really neat, ya know?"

"Oh, Max please?" Angel threw her arms around my waist and looked up at me with bambi eyes. Shoot.

"Oh, fine," Fang shot me a glance that clearly said 'Have you finally lost your marbles?' "Fang, yours can be black." I told him. He grinned.

"Yes! The Fang Phone of Darkness and All Things Mysterious!" He grinned evilly and wiggled his eyebrows. Angel laughed and the rest of us smiled as she climbed into his lap. I wished things could stay this way forever. Maybe after we get a house they can. Hmmmm, I wonder what the limit is on my Max Ride card. We could by a nice house, cell phones, get new clothes, yeah! I like it! As I was imagining how normal our life could be, Gazzy snapped his fingers in front of my face and I snapped out of it.

"Ok, so yeah, um, anyway, Angel will be in 1st grade and Gaz will be in 3rd at Oakmont, Nudge is going to Shackley, and Ig, Fang and I will be at Douglas. They are all relatively close to each other, so we shouldn't be worried."

"House…" Fang prompted.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! We'll buy a house and settle in, in some nice little suburban neighborhood." That reminded me of some funny quote I had heard somewhere, 'Suburbia: Where they chop down trees and name streets after them' or something like that.

"How will the sellers even let us buy the house? We can't pass for like, 20 year olds." Iggy was just so darn realistic sometimes.

"Angel can help us with that."

"Oh, right." Iggy blushed, embarrassed.

Fang clapped his hands and said, "Well, kiddies, we better get to work if we're going to sleep here tonight. Ig, Gaz, firewood. Nudge, Angel and Max and I will set up camp." He lifted Angel off his lap, and set her down. Then he got up and the rest of us followed suit.

I won't bore you to death with how we made the fire and set up camp and ate and all, so I'll just say that nothing unusual happened that night.

I woke up the next morning, stretched and lovingly shook the younger kids awake. Iggy was already cooking and Fang was using the laptop. He is so weird.

"Ok, guys," I said, "We've got a lot of miles to cover, and it's already Thursday. We need to be ready by Monday, so I have a schedule. Thursday is flying day, Friday is looking for a house day, Saturday is finalizing the sale of the house and shopping day, and Sunday is rest up and study so we don't look like people who have grown up under a rock and don't know anything when we go to school day. Monday is our first day of school."

"Um, Max, we don't really know anything. We kinda did grow up under a rock." Thanks for the news flash Gazzy.

"I know, but we need to _act _like we didn't."

"Oh." Yes. I know I'm brilliant. A few minutes later we put out our fire, put our things in our backpacks, and took off into the morning sun. We were headed east, chasing the sun. I swear, there is absolutely _nothing _in the entire world that can even come close to it. Feeling your powerful wings beat up and down, your hair whipping behind you from the wind, the sun on your arms, being_ free! _Not closed up in a cage, or in fancy clothes (ours are polar opposites of that), or confined to the ground. I looked at my flock and smiled. When my eyes skimmed over to Fang, his dark eyes looked straight into mine, and my smile started to fade. I didn't know what he wanted from me… still. Ugh. But then he flashed my favorite lop-sided grin **(A/N: Why do the hottttt guys in books always have adorable lop-sided grins, or crooked grins or watevs? No hotttttt guys in real life do!)** and I grinned right back at him. We were nearing Hilliard and so we started our descent. God, I sound like an airplane pilot or something, "We are now beginning our descent, please fasten your seatbelts and put chairs in an upright and locked position, and make sure carry on items are safely stowed away in the compartments above your seats. Thank you." I giggled out loud and Iggy looked - you know what I mean - at me like I was crazy. I don't know why, I mean I _act _sane… I think.

**Sorry, that probably wasn't the best chappie ever, but my church had a lock-in last night, and I was up till 5:30. Then I woke up at 7 cuz I had to leave at 8 for to get Starbucks and go to my school for a study session for the big tests coming up. Ugh. But the lock- in was SO much fun! We played games till like, 3:30. I love the game Catacombs now! I am sosososososo good at it! **

**Please review! :)**

**Lah-Ve,**

**FaNgGuRlY**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys

**Hey guys! I had a solo and ensemble contest today! I sang a solo and ensemble, and I got a 1 on both of them! (1 being best, 5 being worst) YAYAYAYAYAYAY! Here's chaptah threeeeeeee!**

We went real estate shopping the next day, and found a nice house in a neighborhood with like, a kagillion kids running around, so that worked out well. We even paid the full price! So really, we aren't going to go to jail anytime soon. Angel's mind-controlling-ness came in handy since they weren't going to believe that me, Fang, and Ig were over 20. We could _maybe _pass for 16, tops. So now, we were shopping at Target for some cute clothes.

"Oooooh, Max look at this top!" Nudge squealed, holding up a frilly pink dressy shirt. Oh jeeze.

"Uh, Nudge honey, sorry but no. That's a little dressy." Her face fell. Angel said "Nudge, that pink isn't your color. Try this blue one!" She held up a cute light blue plain ribbed tank top that would, indeed, look very good on Nudge. She winked at me and I winked back.

"Max," Gazzy groaned, "I'm bored."

"Gaz," I said seriously, "We are shopping. We aren't bored. You are standing staring at cosmetics that I am sure you don't want, and you are bored. Go try on a few outfits." He looked at me like 'Did you seriously just say that shopping is fun? What are you smoking?' I sighed.

"Ok, just throw a few things in the shopping cart and then go look at toys or something. I don't care." His face lit up and he ran to go find Iggy.

That left me and Fang. Great. I turned on my heel and went to the juniors section. Fang followed. I snapped around to face him and said "Quit following me, Fang!"

"The guys section is right there." He pointed to a section right behind girls juniors. Oh. I stalked off grabbing random articles of clothes off the racks. I heard a snicker, and whipped around to see who was laughing, but there was no one there. Just then a small black fuzzy head popped out of a jeans rack and said "Max, Max, Max, you cannot be thinking that the green V-neck would go with the purple cami."

"Total! How did you get here?" I demanded.

"I was sleeping in Iggy's backpack," he answered truthfully. I rolled my eyes and stalked off to the dressing rooms. I tried on the purple/ green outfit, and Total was right, it did look hideous. Since when do I get fashion advice from a dog? Ugh. I tried on a light yellow tee that said "Little Miss Sunshine" on it and had a rainbow and circle-ish girl on it. It was faded and actually looked kinda good. I threw on a pair of jeans and surveyed the results. Hmm, a bit too big. I put on the other pair and they fit a lot better.

"Max, are you in here?" I heard an angelic voice call.

"Yeah," I answered. "3rd door on the right." My door opened and Angel peeked her blond head in. She gasped, and I immediately got self-conscious. I bet I looked ugly. Nudge looked in and she gasped too. I could feel myself turning red.

"Wow, Max! You look totally hot in that outfit!" Nudge gushed. Oh, ok, that was good.

"Thanks." I said. They took that as an invitation to come in and so they threw their clothes on the bench and started to try stuff on. We were there for at least a ½ hour before we ran out of clothes. I was about ready to scream by that time. Nudge had been talking non-stop, and it was really starting to bug me. Finally we went out and put our clothes in the shopping cart and went to find the guys. They were in the electronics department- what a surprise. They had their cart full of clothes, and so we went to find backpacks and school supplies. Angel grabbed a white backpack with a angel on the front pocket, Nudge grabbed a purple one that had blue, green, and pink polka dots on it, and I grabbed a light blue and green plaid one, the only good one left other than the black sling bags that Iggy and Gazzy had eagerly snatched up. That left Fang staring at a pink My Little Pony backpack. He groaned and shot a death glare at Gazzy who looked innocently back up at him with his big round eyes.

"I'll use my old bag." he said.

"Um, no you won't," I retorted. "Your old bag is grimy and holey and utterly disgusting. Besides, what if you dropped a book while we were flying to school? It could fall on some poor kid's head then you would be a murderer." The idea of seeing Fang in that 'gorgeous' backpack was just to good to resist. He growled and glared at me and it almost made me cower back in fear. I quickly composed myself and then I pointed to the cart. He flashed me an evil grin, and I knew something was coming. Just great.

After we were done with our 5 hour, 1000 shopping spree, we went to the Starbucks across the street. Fang messed around on his laptop and I sat there thinking about how dreadful the next couple months were going to be. I heard something shatter and looked up to see Gazzy looking surprised at the broken plate.

"What did you do?" I said to him. He looked at me sheepishly.

"Um, accidentally broke the plate," he offered. I groaned and then checked to make sure no one was looking and scooped the pieces into the trash. 5 minutes later we took off as fast as we could, with an angry manager running after us. Luckily we were faster that your average human and the guy was unnaturally fat.

We got to our house dumped out stuff in our separate rooms (Fang had his own, Nudge and Angel shared one, Gazzy and Iggy's rooms had a door in their closets that connected them, and I had my own.) and then all met in the kitchen to brush up on our wonderful academic skills. Total was our tutor and after 5 minutes of our insolence he was ready to quit.

"Ok. You guys are obviously not going to be the brightest kids there. One last time. Does _anyone_ know what 4+ 5 equals?" Total glared at us fiercely and wiggled his paws.

"Um, 8?" Iggy answered.

"No, its… 1, 2, 3, 4, plus 5, 6, 7, 8….9!! It's nine!" Nudge squealed.

"Thank you! Ok, next question. 10+5." I raised my hand. "Max," Total said.

"15." I said it confidently.

"Good. Now get out your calculators. 12753 divided by, 39 times the quantity of 14 times 56 equals what?" I punched in 12753/ 39 (14x56) into my calculator but Fang was already shouting out the answer.

"256368," he said.

"Thanks braniac," I said sarcastically. "If anyone needs help with their math, just go to him. I guess we know who will be the only one getting A's." I muttered under my breath.

"Well you would be happy to take your own advice wouldn't you Max. Because you love me_ this much_!" he crowed, a grin on his face. I was boiling mad.

"Shut up you freak!" I screamed and dived on him, tackling him to the floor. I punched him in the stomach and he shoved me off of him and I flew, like, 3 feet in the air and landed on the ground with an audible 'oof'. Soon after, our study session deteriorated and Total just went and sulked in the corner. Fang and me were taking swings at each other and the other kids were cheering us on from the other side of the kitchen. I punched him but he blocked it, and kicked the back of my knees causing me to fall onto the floor. I felt a heavy weight settle on my back and I realized it was Fang. He was sitting on me in order to keep me pinned to the ground. I clenched my teeth together and pushed on the floor as hard as I could, trying to get up. Nothing.

"Angel, Nudge! T.A." I shouted. They eagerly hopped up, and ran over to Fang, and my count of three started tickling him. I felt him go stiff, then a chuckle escaped his lips, and pretty soon he had rolled off me and was clutching his sides, gasping for air, laughing, on the floor. I joined in tickling him, and pretty soon Ig and Gazzy started tickling him too. I looked up when his face started to turn purple, straight into a camera lens. Angel was taking pictures! I shot her a thumbs up, and pretty soon we had to stop, or he probably would have passed out. Yes! Now I had blackmail supplies!

_Angel, you are a genius! _ I thought.

_I try. _ She looked at me and giggled.

"I hate you guys." Fang said as he stomped off to his room. I grinned.

"Well, I'm going upstairs too." Iggy said. It turned out that we all went up into our rooms and got ready for bed. I tucked Angel and Nudge in first. As I tucked Angel's covers up under her chin, I felt a pang in my heart, remembering our old Colorado house. I tucked them in every night, and I guess I hadn't realized how much I had missed doing that. I kissed her forehead, and she smiled at me. I moved on to Nudge and she looked like she had a bazillion questions to ask me, so I told her to save them for tomorrow. I went across the hall and reached for the doorknob to go into Gazzy's room, but it swung open. I lumped back, and Fang stepped out. He glanced at me but then went into his room, locking the door behind him. I shrugged and stepped into the room. After tucking Gazzy in I went to my room figuring that Iggy wouldn't want me to tuck him in. I turned on some music and crawled under my covers. I fell asleep and woke up to a bucket of cold water.

**Ooooh, cliffie! Now you have to wait until next weekend!! HAHAHA!**

**Just to get this out there, I have had only 7 reviews, but have had over a 160 hits. PLEASE REVIEW!! When you review, it makes me feel loved! I will give you a freshly baked brownie that my friend just made if you do! TeeHee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Remember, Max is waking up to a bucket of water!! Oh, and ThAnKs a ton to all my reviewers, here's a brownie! **_**I hand you a brownie**_

**Sorry if you thought it was going slow, I was in the explaining stage. Enjoy!**

**Oh, by the way, I need to re-name the 6****th**** grade school. It's now Jefferson 6****th**** grade.**

I choked and spluttered and turned to see a high-fiveing **(AN: Augh! Sorry if I spelled that wrong…) **Fang and Iggy. I threw off the heavy covers (Oh yeah, apparently Angel read the family selling the house's minds, and they're really rich so Angel got them to leave all their junk.) whapping Iggy in the face.

"What the heck!" he cried. I shook my sopping wet self off like a dog, and the water droplets showered down on them. Fang smirked at me. I gave him a death glare.

"Ah, revenge is sweet!" He said, knowing full well that I would still have to shower and then get ready, and let me tell you, blow drying my hair was going to take a while. I looked at my clock expecting it to be 5:45 or something. Instead… 6:30!

I looked at Fang and punched him in the arm. We needed to leave at seven because the middle/ 6th grade schools started at 7:25. Ange and Gazzy were lucky; their school started at 9:05. Total was in charge of them. But jeeze, now I only had 15-ish minutes to get ready. I punched Iggy too, for good measure, and left them rubbing their arms. I stormed into the bathroom and got ready. 25 minutes later we flew away from our new house and headed to our school. Angel and I had gone in earlier to register everyone in their respective schools so we were all set! Fang had decided to, in fact, use his ratty old black backpack, but I had plans to stash that some where for blackmail -if needed-, so he would have to use his My Little Pony backpack. Hahaha.

When we got to Douglas Middle, we landed behind a grove of trees, and waited for the first bell to ring. Nudge walked over to Jefferson, which was only about a ½ a mile away. I was still glowering at my fellow companions because my hair was wet, and it was cool out. My teeth started to chatter a bit. Surprisingly Fang noticed and came up and put his arm around me. I looked up at him, shocked. He glanced down and started to briskly rub my arms. I leaned my head against his chest and said, "This is almost making up for this morning, if that's what you wanted." He smiled. Then the bell rang and he let go of me as we walked into the office to get our schedules. We all had 1st, 3rd, and 5th and 6th, (There are two L.A. blocks for some odd reason.) together, so that was good. In all the classes it was the same, introductions, finding seats, and then being bored out of our minds, because we weren't sure what to do, so we didn't do anything. In homeroom -which is in between 5th and 6th periods- I decided to go over to a nice looking group of girls.

"Hi, I'm Max," I said, plopping down on the counter like air conditioner/ heater thing next to a brunette.

"Oh, hi," said a brunette-ish blonde who introduced herself as Linzie. She introduced the girl I was sitting next to as Abby, and then the one with short dirty blonde who's name is Becca. The other brunette, who was as skinny as me, was Laura, and the one with the really long blonde hair was Saana.

"We were just talking about this book that's coming out in like, 7 days, and we're totally psyched!" Linzie said. I asked her what it was.

"The Maximum Ride series!" Laura said in a 'duh, it's the greatest series in the world' tone. I felt the blood drain from my face. They all looked at each other and then Abby asked if I had any siblings.

"Well besides Jeff and Nick," We were all using our fake names, except me and Angel.. "There's Tiffany- Crystal, Angel, and," I cringed. "Zephyr." I saw Saana's eyes widen for a second and I said, "Yeah, I know, it's a very unusual name." By that time I had figured out that Linzie was basically the head of their group, and so when she asked me the next question she was unfazed.

"Oh, wow. I bet they're a handful! Do you have to baby-sit them most of the time, or do Fang and Iggy help?" After a moment of me staring at her like a deer in the head lights, she said "Oops!" and covered her mouth with her hand.

"H-how do you know our names?" Oh. My. God.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Dude, Maximum Ride is like, ruling our lives at the moment. Of course, we didn't actually know that you were _real_, 'cause you're never in the news around here." WHAT? Are we really that famous? I searched the room frantically for Fang, and his eyes met mine from the group of guys across the room. He sauntered over.

"Hi, Fa- Nick!" Linzie shouted, waving. I glared at her when Fang said "Hey." and she shrank back. _My glares can make your blood run cold_, I thought, satisfied. I whispered to Fang that they knew who we were. His expression hardened.

"Listen up girls," He said softly. The leaned in expectantly. "You _cannot_ tell anyone who we are. Under any condition." They nodded.

"Random question, but can I meet uh, Jeff now?" asked Abby. "No offense, but I'm a pyro too, so he's a bit cooler than you." I nodded. Who cares? Iggy will be glad to have a fangirl. Fang gets most of 'em.

"Well, I like you better Fang." Linzie declared. "And your blog is pretty sweet! I'm Fanggurly if you ever see my replies." I rolled my eyes, hiding my jealousy very well. See what I mean? If anything, _I _should be Fanggurly.

"Oh, ok."

Just then the bell rang and the crazy teacher Mrs. Shackle told us we could go.

"Hey, um, can we sit with you at lunch?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, Olivia," Linzie pointed to a curly blonde. "And Laura eat at a different table, but you can sit at ours," she said her blue eyes filled with hope.

"Ok, thanks." Fang said. _Oh, no, is he falling for her?,_ my subconscious wondered. But lunch turned out to be fine and the rest of the day was too. In fact, I actually started to feel pretty comfortable with these guys. Always a bad sign.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Linzie POV**

Mrs. Shackle introduced 3 new kids who were pretty dang tall, two guys, both totally hot, though the Goth one was way hotter, and a girl who was amazingly pretty. _Dang_, I thought. _Another popular person. _Surprisingly, in homeroom she came over to my group. We were currently obsessing over how darn hot Fang was, and how it would be so cool if they were real. Laura was also figuring out when she was gonna get MR4 since she was leaving for vacation the day it came out. Since I hadn't been paying very much attention when Mrs. Shackle was introducing them, you can imagine how flabbergasted I was when the girl said her name was Max. After a few questions, we determined that she was in fact, _the_ Maximum Ride. She ate with us at lunch, and we asked her if she ever read JP's books about her and she said no. I told her she should read them and make sure they were accurate. Saana remarked that James Patterson captured her sarcasm pretty well. But soon the conversation switched back to the upcoming 4th book. Max, Fang, and Iggy just sat and ate like wild banshees since they had no clue what James had written in his 4th book. Of course neither did we, but we didn't care. Anyhow our standards were pretty high.

**Phew! Another chapter out in the open! The new characters are actually some of my real friends so they should be happy they are in my story… coughcough…**

**Anywho, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys

Hey guys. Umm, I'm going to discontinue this story because I'm really not feeling very good about it. I might possibly write a sequel-ish thing for Casting Off, and it will probably be a lot better. I'm just not feeling very confident about it right now, and don't have any good ideas. Thanks to **3 Jack Jack Jack 3** for that review, it's exactly how I feel. If you haven't read her review, read it. Sorry if you really liked this one. Any way, thanks to my dedicated readers! : - kissy face

Hugs 'n kisses!

-Fanggurly


End file.
